The Ghost Of Anubis House
by BlackCat46
Summary: There's a storm over Anubis house. Jerome tells everyone a ghost story. But it wasn't a legend, was it? (M rated because I say so. R&R, AU, OOC.)
1. Chapter 1

The kids sat watching TV.

"Oh, darlings, I'm glad to find you all together!" Their house mother, Trudy came in as if she was fast-walking.

"Why you glad, Trudy?" Jerome asked her lazily. "We're watching TV."

Trudy said "There's a huge storm coming and I want you all to stay together in here. I have to get some food prepared so that we can still eat cooked meals without having any electricity. Could you please make sure you have charge in your mobiles, torches and spare batteries and blankets? If you need to entertain yourselves, make sure you have well charged video games or good stories to use. No playing anything inappropriate or dangerous, that's truly for your own safety. Thank you, my lovelies."

She scampered into the kitchen like a hamster. She darted about, cooking and getting hot drinks prepared. She handed them out and lit a fire.

"Keep away from the fireplace. I don't want any of you getting hurt." She warned.

The kids ran to their rooms and got the required supplies. Fabian took his guitar. Who knew, maybe he'd need it. Trudy was cooking away in the kitchen, Victor was out for the week, leaving Trudy in charge.

Everyone had celebrated at the news, loving the fact that only their pushover of a housemother was there. Besides, she was the one who gave out cookies, cakes and brownies whenever she could.

Then the first roll of thunder and flash of lightning. Two flashes later, Trudy's cooking was done and doled out into containers. All the lights zapped out on the fourth flash.

Trudy flicked on her emergency lights.

"OK, sweeties, you're safe." Though they really weren't bothered by it. Trudy herself was terrified in a storm, nobody else. People figured she must have just had a really bad experience during one before.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Alfie yelled.

Everyone enthusiastically agreed. In the kitchen, Trudy swallowed. Once, she'd loved a ghost story in the middle of a storm. But after one particular one told by Jerome when he was six, she'd hated it. It scared her so much, she barely slept. And if she did, she woke up screaming.

"I'll go first." Jerome spoke up. He started the one he knew would scare them all senseless.

"It was a stormy night, very like this one. There was a young mother, alone with her son. They boy was small, only about three. The mother was twenty one. The thunder was making the small child scared.

His mother sang to him. She sang the story of a baby who was born into a large but poor family. He was left to raise himself. He grew up on the streets, learning to steal, fight and kill for food. One night, he got desperate and bought a gun, stole a car, then tries to escape, but dies in his attempt."

(**A/N: Anyone guessed the song? If not, link on my profile.**)

Trudy remembered singing that song to Jerome on the night of the storm when he was six and she was 24. It made her cry.

"Then as he fell asleep, the young mother cried. She knew that her son would grow up some day and he wouldn't want to lie with her like that. When she heard a knock at the door, she made her little son lie on the sofa while she answered the door.

She opened the door to a man. He was wet and cold. The woman felt instant pity and brought him in. She gave him a hot drink she'd made over a fire, like the one over there."

Jerome gestured to the fireplace. Trudy was crying quietly, knowing the story well. She knew that she and Jerome were the mother and son.

"He talked to her. He made her feel warm and loved in a way she hadn't felt since before her son was born. She was happy in his company. The small boy woke and looked about, then at his mother.

'Mama, who you talk to?' The small child asked his mother.

'This lovely gentleman, my love.' The young woman answered.

She turned to the man, to see that he was no longer there. His cup was smashed on the floor, a mess of chocolate drink on the floor. A blood covered knife lay on the sofa, blood in his place.

She saw her little boy, fast asleep next to her. That man she'd been speaking to, the one who had left a mess of blood and a knife on her sofa was gone. She turned to get herself a cup of chocolate. There was something burning in the flames. She poked it with the fire poker. The poker went through it and in her horror, she pulled it out.

It was a charred man's body. She gasped in horror as she saw the face. It was her new companion. As she stared in horror, the body stood before her eyes, repairing itself.

'You are my wife. The only woman who would ever allow me inside, talk and be gentle. I have been waiting for two whole centuries to find you again, Charlotte.' The man rasped to her.

The young woman gasped. She hadn't ever married. She'd been left when she'd told the boy's father she was expecting his child.

'But... I never married. My fiance left me when I told him I was expecting his baby.' She told the man.

'You were expecting when I left, Charlotte, my love.' The man rasped.

She gasped out 'I'm only twenty four, I can't possibly have been your wife.'"

With that, the others were listening intently, waiting for the blond to continue. Trudy had hidden away, trying not to scream.

"The man pushed the young mother against the wall, gently and lovingly. He kissed her, making her feel the same pleasure she had the night her son was created. But she didn't want another child, she had given up on trusting men.

She pushed at him gently.

'Please, no. Another child is out of the question. I have my hands full with my son.' She told him kindly.

'You lovely lady. Charlotte, you're my own. I want to give you everything.' He handled her with love, lifting her off her feet, carrying her to the sofa.

But the young mother didn't want to do this. In his anger at the young woman, he picked up her sleeping toddler and threw the boy into the flames. His mother screamed in horror and made to rescue her burning child.

The man pushed her back and forced her to watch her son die.

'You are now free of that boy, Charlotte. You have nothing preventing you from this.' He told her furiously. The woman screamed as she sobbed, calling for her baby.

That night as the man slept in her bed, next to her, she slipped free. She went outside and looked to the stars.

'Mummy will be with you soon.' She told her son, up in heaven.

She went to the kitchen and got the sharpest knife she could find. She didn't want to live without her child. She stabbed herself and fell into the flames to die there.

Their bodies were recovered but so badly burnt, there was no way of ever identifying them.

And that's why Victor doesn't allow pets. Because that young mother is by that fireplace at midnight in the middle of a storm and she calls for her baby boy. If she sees any animals, the next morning, they're found dead in the fireplace. She saw Trudy's little pet kitten one stormy night. The next morning, Trudy found her cat dead in the fireplace.

All because that poor woman is looking for her son. When we get power again, Google it. It happened here in Anubis house."

All the others were terrified. Trudy had started whimpering.

"Any questions?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah," Amber answered. "Have either you or Trudy ever seen her?"

"I have, yeah." Jerome told her.

Trudy came in quietly, having seen the woman herself.

"Jerome isn't the only one. The night he told me that story for the first time, I saw her too. She was only wearing the thinnest veil wrapped around her. She was covered in soot and crying for her son." Trudy told them all.

"Whoa. Trudy, you saw the ghost?" Nina gasped.

"Yes. I was thirsty and Jerome was sleeping. I got into here and there was a woman pacing, calling and wailing. I ran out and into my bathroom. I just got a glass of water and stayed out of her way." Trudy said sadly. "It was the most painful sight ever. I knew that she must have been hurting."

"That settles it." Eddie said. "We're gonna stay up tonight and watch out for this ghost."

.

.

.

**Ooh, what's gonna happen? PM me with ideas for the encounter with the ghost, review if you liked this. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nina nodded. "For once, I agree with Eddie. Let's go ghost-spotting."

Trudy worried. She didn't want them hurt.

"No. I want you all asleep at ten. I'll check your alarms and I want your phones. This is for your own good. That ghost could be dangerous. I won't have you all sleeping in here. Come into my room."

Because Eddie really wanted to see this ghost, he stood up and looked his housemother in the eye.

"Trudy. We're staying here. If anyone can help this ghost, it'll be us kids." He told her firmly. She sighed, putting her arms around him.

"I just don't want you sweethearts to get hurt. If she kills animals, what will she do to you? Or less importantly, how do I tell your parents that there was a ghost and it murdered you all? I can't do that to them. And I can't let you do this to yourselves."

Eddie hated it when she said that. It made her sound like she was a loving and desperate mother who would be classed as crazy if anything happened.

"And I'll tell you why everyone thinks that the attic here is haunted, if you'd all like." Trudy offered. "It's no more than a legend, but you kids have slipped off up there more than once, so you know."

Eddie had a vision. *_Nina was walking with Jerome in the attic. It all caught on fire with one roll of thunder._*

Trudy was rubbing his shoulder. "Eddie, sweetheart?"

"Hmm? Uh, Trudy, bit of a bad idea." He told her.

The other kids were all saying "Come on, tell us." It sounded like they were all eager to hear the famous school legend for they'd all kind of just taken it as a fact that Anubis house was haunted.

"I guess it can't hurt you, but you have to promise me that you won't go up to the attic."

The kids looked at each other and Trudy saw the exchange.

"You have to mean it. I'll know if you're lying to me and I won't tell you anything. I'm sorry, I just love you and I can't let you get hurt." She told them gently and in that firm way where you had to do as she said.

"We promise, Trudy." They promised on their most precious things.

Tears came to her eyes, this story had made her cry.

"When the second owners of this house died, it passed to possession of Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. Nobody else knows this, Victor told me.

Sarah had two children of her own. She loved them more than her life meant to her.

One of them was her son, Elijah. And the other was her daughter, Janet. Elijah was nine and Janet was four. Not even Victor knew their father.

One day, Sarah was making a meal secretly in the kitchen for her two children. But when she called them, the children didn't come to her. She knew that Rufus was out with Victor, they had been for the whole day. She wandered through the house calling for her babies.

She searched the cellar, but her children weren't in there, just as they weren't anywhere else.

She checked the attic. There was mess and dust everywhere. It truly made her groan. Her children were messy and she knew it. At the age of twenty two, she was still one to hate cleaning.

She saw one pile of dust, larger than the others. She had heard that the attic was haunted, but she'd often just put it down to Victor and Rufus playing mind games with her.

She started carefully moving all the rubble, then she felt something cold and sticky. She raised her hand and shone a torch at it.

Blood.

A lot of blood. Sarah dug through it all and found her children, lay face-down and freezing. She gently turned them over and she gasped in horror."

At this point, Trudy's face was covered in tears and she had to wipe herself up.

"Sorry, kids, I must be spoiling this." She said with a shaky laugh.

The kids knew that it must be sad if it made Trudy cry so much. She was usually very resilient and she refused to cry in front of them, even if her heart was breaking, like when Victor fired her.

"Anyway. She looked at her children in horror.

They didn't even resemble the children they had woken as. They wore wigs, but when Sarah took them off them, she saw all their hair had been ripped out. Their clothes were a mess of blood and torn skin and broken bones. It was a gory sight.

Sarah opened their clothes with shaking hands. The children's bodies had been pulled apart, though not with a knife.

By hand."

The kids looked disturbed. Trudy saw that and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. You clearly want all your food back up now." Trudy's voice held apology and sadness.

Jerome said "It's OK, Trudy, go on."

The others were so eager to hear more, they tagged on with what Jerome had said.

Trudy looked at them for any hint that they may not want her to, but she came up blank.

"Sarah was horrified that anyone or anything could do this to her precious babies. That's when she noticed the masks.

She removed the masks too and cried in sadness and horror when she saw their little faces.

The skin had been violently pulled from their faces and left in a distant corner of the room, covered in blood. Her children's lovely blue eyes had been gouged from their faces and left with their skin.

Sarah cried more to see what had become of her lovely little children. They had been beautiful in life, before their evidently horrible and gruesome deaths. Both of them had originally had soft blonde curls and sparkly big blue eyes. They were the cutest little children ever, both of them slender with rounded cheeks and full lips.

But then, their hearts were gone, the rest of their bodies ripped. Sarah was horrified.

Three weeks after the funeral, Sarah went back up to the attic. She saw two little children, blonde haired and blue eyed. She smiled at them, playing together. Then they turned and smiled back.

As they smiled, their angelic appearance vanished as their bodies and faces peeled and ripped right in front of her. They were still grinning, this time maliciously.

They came to her and she ran, screaming. They couldn't leave the attic.

And that's where they still are today. There's one other thing, you need to hear it.

That attic is kept under lock and key for a reason. That very reason. Victor and I don't want any of you hurt. Those children might be small, but in the afterlife they will be very strong and quite demonic. They'll be looking for vengeance. Don't allow them to get you all, please."

Trudy looked pleadingly at them. She loved them all.

Eddie and Patricia gave in first, surprising everyone.

"OK, Trudy. We'll keep outta the attic."

Everyone else followed suit. Trudy made them swear on it again.

Then Victor reappeared, someone with him.

A voice everyone knew said "Ugh, God. I haven't seen a storm this bad in my life!"

Victor said "You'd think I would have. It's horrible. We'd better hope Trudy's done a good job of managing those little brats."

Victor appeared at the door, seeing all the kids in one place and Trudy wiping tears from her face.

"Oh, have they been that bad, Trudy? Making you cry?"

"No, no. It wasn't these lovelies at all. Just me being a sentimental sop as usual. Who did you bring along?" Trudy inquired sweetly.

"I brought Jasper along for the evening. His car broke down and he can't shift it, so I offered him a space until he can get a new car." Victor told her.

"Oh, OK. I think I have some of my dad's clothes in one of my suitcases in case I needed them in an emergency. As you're dripping wet, I assume you both are, this is an emergency."

Trudy got two outfits for them.

"Here you go. Just change, then you can come and sit with us while we tell ghost stories." She told them kindly.

Just then, the clock struck midnight.

The kids all backed well away from the fire. Trudy stood watching in horror as a shape appeared slowly.

"Oh, goodness!" She gasped.

.

.

.

**Hope that was up to scratch and I hope you enjoyed it. PM me with ideas for next chapter, review if you enjoyed. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

The shape of a woman appeared. They all saw the ghost how Trudy had described her. She had black hair, down to her ribs. Her skin was pale white and her eyes glowed red. She really only wore a very thin veil, wrapped around her thin body, stained with soot. She was crying, everyone saw her cry.

"Samuel! Samuel! Baby, come to Mama! Come to Mama, my sweet! My love, come to your mama!"

The ghost woman wandered down, turned and she set her sights on the people watching.

"You all! Have you seen my baby? Where is my child? Have you seen my child?" She asked the crowd of people. "Help me find my child, please help me find my child. My precious child, help me to find him. Help me to find my long-lost son, please. He's gone and I cannot find him."

"If we help you, will you leave this house alone?" Patricia asked taking a step forward.

"Yes yes I promise I will!" The ghost cried in desperation.

"What if you didn't?" Eddie asked taking a step forward as well.

"I never break any promise." She told them.

"What if you're lying?" Nina asked she was about to take a step forward when Fabian stopped her.

"Do I look like I would lie?" The woman asked innocently.

"Maybe since you killed a lot of pets, yeah." Jerome said.

Everyone looked at Trudy. Trudy mouthed 'She cannot be trusted.'

The Sibunas (includes Eddie) shared a knowing glance Victor saw this and said "No, you children are not helping this woman."

"Victor, it can be the only way that this woman may rest in peace and no one could be killed" Nina said taking a step forward.

"She is not an ordinary mystery to be solved." Victor said.

At this point Mara, Trudy and Mick looked confused, even if Jerome isn't a part of Sibuna he knows what mystery Victor meant.

"Victor, we fought Rufus and Senkhara they are more trouble then this." Patricia said pointing to the woman.

"You don't know what she can do!" Victor shouted.

"I'll help you, as long as you keep to your promise to stop haunting this kind of hurting won't stop unless you have your baby." Trudy spoke up to the ghost, shocking everyone.

Victor and Jasper went to stop her, but she gently brushed their hands away. The kids looked at her like she was mental.

"You speak as if you know what I feel for my child. Do you have a child?" The ghost woman asked Trudy.

"No, I don't. But I do have these students, they're like my own. I don't know what I'd do if the same thing happened to me. Can you describe your child?"

"He had golden-black hair, green-blue-grey eyes and he was little. Very little." The ghost described.

Trudy looked about. A little boy was perched in the kitchen.

He called "Mama, Mama! Where are you, Mama? Come to me, Mama, for I am very scared!"

Trudy went to the kitchen. The boy, exact description of the woman's son was sat there. He let out a shrill scream.

"Sweetheart, sweetheart, calm down. It's OK, my lovely. I'm here to give you back to your mama." Trudy spoke gently to the child.

"Miss, where is my mama? I have seen you, time and again, but you do not speak of Mama. Is my mama here? Where is my mama?" The boy was hopeful.

"I know where your mother is, my sweet, but you have to let me carry you there. Would you let me?" Trudy spoke kindly.

"You will take me to Mama? Thank you kindly, Miss, for you are a love." The child spoke as if he was from a different time.

Trudy lifted the child carefully. She carried him lightly to the ghost lady. The woman smiled, something she hadn't done in over a hundred years.

"Mama, Mama! Oh, Mama, I did miss you!" The child shouted happily as he was given to his mother.

"I missed you, too, my sweetest child. Come, come." The ghost mother took her son. "Miss, how can I thank you enough? You have helped us to our rest, allow us please to give you something in gratitude to you, return for your kindness."

Trudy couldn't believe her own ears. "I can't take anything. Just to help you with your baby was enough."

The group watched the exchange.

"You like children, do you not, Miss?" The little boy asked.

"I love them." Trudy answered, not knowing his plan.

The child whispered to his mother.

"Of course. Dear me, yes. That is a wonderful idea, child." The ghost said happily to her son.

"Miss, tell us. Are you married?" The ghost lady asked.

"No, I'm not." She answered. Jasper looked at Trudy in confusion.

"The man behind you is wondering if he should ask you to marry him. We know now how to give you what you would like." The small ghost boy said.

Trudy said "Excuse me?"

"You told us you do not have children, yet you like them. Your partner is planning to ask you to marry him. We want to thank you. We will give you a gift."

With that the ghosts disappeared.

Trudy was weirded out and she fainted. The kids gasped and swarmed around her. Victor was there too.

They had to get her to her room. Jasper got through and scooped her up.

"I've got her." He told them all and took her to her room.

Victor waited until the two left the room. Then he faced the kids. Alfie and Jerome cracked up. Eddie did a perfect imitation of Victor.

"'She is not an ordinary mystery to be solved'? Ha ha!" Eddie gloated. "The poor thing just wanted her kid back."

Victor stood there, his expression blank.

Then Nina said "Shut up, guys, I think Victor has something he wants to say to us."

The whole lot of them shut up. Victor looked at Nina.

"Thank you, Miss Martin. That ghost was not an ordinary mystery. Did you all hear what she said to Trudy?" He asked them.

As much as Victor hated to admit it, he loved Trudy like his daughter. If anything, he wanted to protect her from anything bad. Like Rufus, Senkhara, this ghost and heartbreak.

Mara said "She just told her thanks."

Joy said "She offered her a thank you gift."

"Right there, Miss Mercer. The thank you gift. Do you all know _what_ this spirit offered to her?" Victor asked them.

Nina spoke quietly. "Something Trudy's always wanted."

Fabian spoke at the same level as Nina. "The ghost said Jasper plans to propose to her."

Patricia whispered "They know she hasn't got kids."

Alfie said "They're gonna give them a kid." He sounded like he didn't see a problem. He thought that the ghosts were just going to give Trudy and Jasper a newborn baby by the next day.

"Yes, Mr Lewis, yes. They will. Trudy is not supposed to be able to have children. This gift is a possible way of killing her." Victor told them.

All the kids looked at each other and Victor in horror. What had just happened? Why hadn't they stopped Trudy? There was now a possibility of her being killed. And they had no way to stop it.

"What will we do now?" Jerome asked, panicking.

.

.

.

**What does everyone think? Just PM me your ideas, review if you liked it. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Do not read if you suffer from nightmares or are sick or faint at the mere thought of blood. Rated M for a reason, people.**

Amber said "Well, what _can_ we do? Trudy loves babies. If she does get pregnant, she's not likely to get rid of it. She'll probably die for a baby."

It was Patricia who spoke next. "Well, I don't want that. I'm gonna talk to her in the morning and tell her."

"Tell me what about who, darling?" Trudy sounded surprised.

Patricia ran to her and hugged her.

"My Trudy. You don't go anywhere, ever." Patricia spoke like a baby, making everyone wonder what was going on. Trudy held her tightly and rubbed her back.

"What, you don't even want me to go to the shops and get your food?" Trudy asked her.

"No I want you here, forever and ever." Patricia used that baby voice on Trudy. She hugged the girl more.

Jerome knew what Patricia was doing. This was trick that she'd always used on her, just to keep her in the house.

"Aw, sweetie, you know I can't stay in here forever." Trudy told her, lovingly.

"Yes, you can. You stay here forever." Patricia used that baby tone. "You my Trudy, me never let go."

"Darling, is there something you need to talk about? If there is, come with me. We'll go and talk about it." Trudy said helpfully.

She and Patricia walked into the hall. Everyone looked questioningly at Jerome.

"Trisha does that when she wants Trudy to talk to her properly. She's been doing it for years, when it's too important to her to do like a teen, she has to use the child-like tone. Trudy knows when something big is wrong, because Patricia does her baby voice and holds onto her like that." Jerome explained.

They all looked into the hall. Patricia was crying on Trudy's shoulder. Sobbing quietly and Trudy was patting her back.

"It's all going to be alright, my lovely. You know that I'm not able to have babies, I won't ever get to that stage." Trudy soothed.

"But if you do, you might die. You're too... _Trudy_ to die!" Patricia sobbed.

Trudy smiled a little. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean, you're you. You're always so strong and sweet and kind. You're too good to die, Trudy." Patricia told her. She sobbed hard.

"Hey, now. Is that the problem? That's what made you cry so much, darling?" She asked her.

"Yes." That one sob made Trudy want to melt down and cry too. She didn't cry, though, she stayed rock-strong.

"Sweetie, come on. I'll make you some hot chocolate and we'll talk this through." Trudy stroked Patricia's dark red hair and took her to the kitchen.

Trudy made hot chocolate and sat on the island counter next to Patricia.

"OK, so explain what you mean when you said that." Trudy told her, nicely and gently.

"You're such a wonderful woman, Trudy. You're a better mum than my own. If you died, this whole house would fall to bits. The universe would shatter. Because of you, everybody's the way they are now. Jerome would be dead, I probably would be too. Mara would be a psychotic Goth changing to impress boys. Mick would never have gone on that scholarship, he wouldn't even have stayed at this school. Nina would never be Nina here, she'd always be uncomfortable.

Fabian wouldn't be like he is now, with his guitars and books and internet. Alfie wouldn't be as well-fed and healthy and happy. Victor would be a complete stampede without you. Amber would be a shallow, self-obsessed idiot. Jasper wouldn't have someone he loves so much. Joy would be a ruin over Fabian. Eddie would be a worse rebel than he is now."

Tears had come to Trudy's eyes, but she bravely refused to let them spill over. She put her cup down and grabbed Patricia's shoulders gently.

"Listen to me, pet. That was true then. But now, you're all grown up. You sweet children don't need me now. If I died, you'd get over it. You probably wouldn't even remember me after about a week."

"Jasper? He needs you. Jerome and I definitely do. You're the universe to us." Patricia sobbed.

"You and Jerome and Jasper would get over it. Jerome would find comfort with his mother or father and his sister. You'll find comfort with your mum and dad and sister. Jasper has his friends and family. He'll find a woman who might actually be his true love. You see? You have it easier than I do. Because I have no family."

"You have us." Patricia said thickly.

"I meant in the blood sense. I have no blood relatives. In the emotional sense, you children are my own, Jasper is my husband in my mind, Victor is my father. You see? But in the blood relation sense, they're all dead. I love all of you, you're wonderful. And you, my little Trisha, are already becoming such a shining star. And anyway, what brought all this on? I'm not dying. I hopefully won't be for a long while. I'll be here to see you all leave high school and go on to college.

Now that really will be a time for tears, you kids moving on. I'd hate that." Trudy spoke calmly, though she felt as if her heart was breaking at the simple mention of them leaving.

"But this all boils down to one thing, Trudy. That ghost meant that when you're... um, sorry, shouldn't say it, with Jasper, she'll come and help you along a little bit. And you'll end up... well... pregnant."

Trudy smiled. "But that ghost has the opportunity. And if God wants me to bring a child into the world, then He will allow me to." She gave Patricia a hug. "God won't hurt me if He wants me to give the world a baby."

"God won't hurt you, Trudy. You're too good for that. You've never gone against His will. The worst you've ever said was heavens above when you got hurt and even then, you went to your room and prayed. You're angelic."

"OK, that isn't true. One of the sins was jealousy. I've had that. I was jealous of Vera, coming here and in five minutes, winning your respect and everything I'd slaved over for years. I was jealous that she could do it all. And if that wasn't bad enough, she made me more envious by talking her way around Jasper and getting everything she wanted. I'm not angelic. I did ask for forgiveness and the power of ridding myself of it, but it was so deep. It wasn't true hatred, but the pain of knowing I envied her really went deep."

Patricia saw how Trudy felt by looking into her eyes. She saw torture and guilt. She put her cup down and gave her a massive hug.

"That's nothing! You never act out of greed or spite or pride or anger or hate. You didn't even act on your jealousy. You're still pure, Trudy, you always will be."

A tear fell onto Trudy's cheek. She hated getting so many compliments, thinking that it made her horrible.

"Patricia, you're the pure one. I never see torture or guilt or remorse in your eyes. I never feel bad vibes from you. And you're still young, still so lovely. He won't be making you repent for any sin just yet, my love. But you're free to grow however you like. Look at me, I grew up like this. I knew when I was told I couldn't have children that I was going to care for other peoples' children. It made me feel like I was some use instead of no use at all." Trudy told her sweetly.

Little did those two know, Jasper was listening. He felt bad for Trudy, hearing that she wanted children and she couldn't and she thought she was useless unless she had someone or something to take care of, and even then, she thought she only had small use.

"Trudy, you're the most sweet, kind, loving and useful person I know."

Meanwhile, Nina's old friend, Indiana, was sneaking into the attic. Nina didn't know she was there. Nobody did.

Indiana crept into the attic. It was dark and stormy and wind whistled through. Two beautiful children sat playing in a corner before Indiana. They turned.

"Come play with us, Miss." The two children smiled and spoke sweetly, but there was something Indiana didn't trust. "Come play with us."

The two sweet-looking children came to Indiana and took her hands. She winced at the cold.

"Come play with us, Miss. Come play with us." They repeated. They pinned her to the floor and right above her, their faces peeled away. Their lovely blue eyes fell out and disappeared, replaced by empty sockets. Their clothes were stained and bodies mangled right in front of Indiana, but because it scared her, she couldn't even shriek for help.

"We'll play a lovely game of doctors." The girl child said sweetly, but there was a demonic undertone.

The boy child said "Let's find out what a lady has inside her." He had the demonic undertone, too.

Their empty eye sockets turned red. The small mangled girl pushed her finger nails under Indiana's facial skin. She pulled it up and lifted her face off.

The small boy bit into her flesh with sharp little teeth and started ripping her apart inside. He found her spine and snapped it. They pulled out her heart and hid it. She was mangled, too. The two children disappeared once her eyes were out.

Downstairs, Patricia was lying in Trudy's arms, snuggling up to her.

"Are you OK, my love?" Trudy asked her.

"Trudy, I don't know why, but I think someone's died. Now. Here in Anubis house." Patricia told Trudy. Everyone else came in at that point.

"Well, I'm thinking different. Everyone's alive and well. Look. Nina, Amber, Joy, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, Fabian, Mick. Jasper and Victor." Trudy told her.

Nina said "Trudy, did I ever mention someone called Indiana to you?"

"Yes, I think you did." Trudy replied.

"Well, she usually updates her status every hour. She hasn't updated it in twelve hours. That's twelve statuses missing." Nina told her, worried.

"Has it occurred that she might be sleeping?" Trudy asked Nina.

"Her last status said she was coming to see me, but she hasn't turned up." Nina freaked.

"I think I heard someone come in and sneak upstairs. Is she not in your room, Nina?" Trudy asked calmly.

"No, that's why I'm worried." Nina gasped.

Mara said "I thought I heard someone going into the attic. I thought it was one of you guys or Victor." She was just as calm.

Nina gasped. "Indiana!" They all went to the attic. A horrible sight met their eyes.

.

.

.

**If you have read this, you'll have ignored the warning. Or you're very strong when it's like that. But anyway, if you have ideas, PM me. If you liked it, review. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Indiana!" Nina screamed and bent down next to the girl's body.

Trudy gasped and hid her face. Jasper stared in horror at the girl's body. Victor was repulsed, but he wanted to get them all out of there safely.

He said "Everyone out. I will call the funeral directors and have them get this girl's body out. Go on."

Nina was still sobbing, she didn't hear Victor.

"Trudy, get this girl up. Get her out of here now."

Trudy obediently bent down and picked Nina up, murmuring "Come on, sweetheart, you don't need to be here. Come on."

Nina cried insanely. Trudy tried to soothe her, buts he was having serious trouble holding her. Jasper took the crying girl from Trudy and carried her as easily as he carried Trudy about.

Downstairs, Trudy made some hot chocolate for everyone and comforted Nina. Jasper was watching them all, paying particular attention to Trudy. Nobody else seemed to notice that, but he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to be hurt. Everyone, even Victor was downstairs.

Trudy knew that there was a new ghost. The ghost of Indiana Marie Dean. She would be haunting that attic, searching for the vengeful ghost children who had ended her life and disappeared forever.

Now this girl would be looking for her own victim. That did it, she was putting a lock that nobody could get through on that door. It'd be fool-proof. Or in this case, it'd be Anubis house-proof. Even Victor wouldn't get up there.

She just didn't want anyone else hurt.

"Nina, darling, don't worry. She's going to be-" Trudy started

"In the attic, searching for another victim of a gruesome death to put her at rest?" Alfie finished.

Trudy glared at him, while Nina wailed.

"No, Alfie, she is not! She'll be in a better place than that, Nina. She'll be watching you from up in heaven and you know that." Trudy tried to comfort her.

Nina wailed "Alfie's ri-i-i-i-i-gh-h-h-t-t-t-t!"

Trudy gave Alfie another glare. "No, he isn't, lovely, she's happily watching you now, playing with all her special new things."

Nina wailed more. The volume almost broke a mirror.

"OK, sweetheart, you just relax a little. Come on, cuddle up to me and relax a little." Trudy told Nina, allowing her to rub her dark-blonde hair on her shoulder.

Nina closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was warm and comfortable and happy. She remembered being a baby, snuggled against her mother. The soft, warm hand rubbing her back and the maternal voice singing softly.

It was all just a dream, but it somehow felt so real, so happy.

In reality, there was a ghost story being told by Patricia.

"Four years ago, in my sister's boarding school, there was a group of girls. My sister, Piper, was one of them and she knew this story, recounting it to me first hand.

One of the girls, Sophie, had just been dumped. She got really depressed, she'd been hopeless for hi. When he left her, she turned into a zombie like Bella in New Moon. She wouldn't eat, move, drink or sleep, she sat in the same chair until she fell asleep.

One night, after she fell asleep, she went walking around the building. Her eyes were open and she was talking like the halls were full and as if to her boyfriend. When a teacher asked her what she was doing up, she told her she was going to class.

The teacher was stunned. Sophie started talking again. The school caretaker came up and put Sophie in her room.

The next day, news arrived at the school. Sophie had claimed she was still seeing this boyfriend of hers, so they told her. He'd been found dead in the streets. He'd been shot and run over.

Sophie went into hysterics and nobody could get her out. Then she roamed the school every single night, talking to this dead boy.

Piper followed her, consciously, one night and saw her go to the roof. It was icy cold and it'd been raining. She watched Sophie sleepwalk up to the roof. Without really noticing, Sophie took one step forward, laughing. She stepped on ice. She slipped and fell.

The next day, Piper announced what had happened and Sophie's body was found, 18 meters from where she'd fallen.

Ever since then, Sophie and the boy have been seen walking around the school and grounds together, then going up to the roof and disappearing."

Everyone stared at Patricia, except Eddie, who had heard Piper tell this story himself, and a school friend who had confirmed it.

It looked like they had a summer mystery to solve, too.

.

.

.

**OK, maybe not up to scratch, but I'm at a dead end. Does anyone have any awesome ideas? PM me if you do, review if you enjoyed. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

It was all false. The story was a fake. Trudy had been glancing about, paranoid. She felt a cold and weird presence. She felt a story coming on, one that would scare the skin off their bones.

"Hey, kids, guess what? There's a house near here. It's been vacant for twenty years." Trudy said.

Jerome said "Whoa. That's almost as old as you."

She smiled and said sarcastically "There's a reason I love you, sweetheart. And I appreciate your honesty."

"Any time, Trudes." Jerome ignored the heavy sarcasm in her voice, making her roll her eyes. "So, go on, tell us the story."

Trudy sighed. "Right, forty years ago, a young and rich man built that huge house. He had fallen in love with a beautiful young woman and he intended to move into that house with her. He gave her that house.

They got married. They even lived together for a while. But one day, he went out and didn't return. She waited an hour, then sent the police out looking.

When he was found, he was cold and lay dead. The police had to tell her what had happened.

When they told her, she went into hysterics. She refused to believe he was dead.

About a week after his death, a man's voice bounced off the walls. He was calling for his wife. She was mad with her sadness and she fell down the stairs, breaking her neck. She died instantly.

People wondered why there were no wails in that house and went to see why. They found her in a sad heap on the floor. Nobody knew how long she'd been there, but they were shocked to see her dead.

Now, every year on Halloween, you can hear loud thuds and the crack as she dies again and again." Trudy said, ending her story there.

Jerome stared at her. She had never come out with anything like that. He'd never thought of her as the dark one. But he was now seeing a side of her he was not keen on.

He was used to seeing the warm, light, snuggle-y person he loved.

Jasper was stood in the doorway, watching the maternal and cuddly woman, snuggling a sleeping girl close to her. He loved watching her.

She noticed him and smiled. He came and sat with her and kissed her cheek.

They snuggled close, Nina sleeping close to Trudy.

Very soon, the kids would be searching the empty old house. Trudy knew that. She knew it wasn't truly haunted, but it would be funny for her to let them go. She fell asleep on Jasper's shoulder.

All the kids were enjoying planning more ghost stories.

.

.

.

**Sorry it was boring and short, but I'm experiencing writers' block. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

(HALLOWEEN.)

"OK, my lovelies. You have to all be back by nine, do you hear me?" Trudy told them, giving them big pumpkin shaped buckets.

"Right, Trudy, we know." They chorused, as they had every year.

"Alright, my darlings, off you go. Have fun." She told them, smiling.

"You, too, Trudy. Though, not too much, you might end up hurt." Eddie smiled at her.

Trudy grinned fondly, pretending to whack him around the head.

"You cheeky person. Go on, before I change my mind." She told them, watching them scarper. It was raining, threatening another overnight storm.

Trudy sighed, then she felt something warm wrap around her.

"Gotcha." A voice whispered in her ear. She knew that voice, anywhere. She nudged up close.

The kids were soaked. They saw the house that looked exactly like the one from Trudy's story. They went in via a broken window.

They stayed there until eight, then they heard a man shouting for his wife sadly and a woman screaming in mad terror.

They saw a woman fall head over heels downstairs and instead of playing her death, she grabbed Fabian by his collar. She took him upstairs. He stood there, he couldn't get downstairs.

He shouted "Go get help, will you?"

Nina didn't want to leave him alone, but they dragged her with them.

They ran into Anubis house, screaming.

Trudy was curled up on the sofa, snuggling up to Jasper, a romantic movie on the TV. They looked at the kids in surprise.

"What is it, my loves? You're back twenty minutes early and Fabian's not home yet. Why did you leave him? Pranks at this time are unsafe and unfair. Don't. Now, bring him-"

"Trudy, your ghost story was real, wasn't it?!" They screamed at her, she shrank back a little, blushing.

"No, I made it up. It was just a story." She admitted.

"It was real, Trudy. Fabian's in that house and he's stuck at the top of the stairs. He can't get down." Nina sobbed.

"Right. Loves, go to bed. When he comes home from trick or treating, I'll tell him about your prank."

She pointed them out of the room, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. Jasper felt the tension and need to cry flooding off her.

"Hey, beautiful. Come on, if you need to cry." He pulled Trudy onto his lap and pressed her gently to him.

Trudy cried, silently. Jasper rubbed her back, telling her quietly just to let it all out.

Meanwhile, Nina was having a series of nightmares, when Sarah turned up.

"Nina?" She asked, her papery voice just coming through.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Nina asked in sleepy confusion.

"The boy's still in that house, Nina." Sarah told her. She held up a window for her, it showed a man pushing him down the stairs and his neck breaking. He died instantly.

"Fabian." Nina whimpered.

"There's a way to save him, Nina." Sarah said.

"Tell me, Sarah, please." Nina begged.

"You must go there and kiss him. That kiss will save his life, but at the risk of someone else's. The sacrifice must go with you or the kiss won't work and he will remain dead."

Nina woke and grabbed a mega phone and ran through the house screaming "HOUSE MEETING, NOW!" Into it.

Everyone met up in the living room, even Victor.

Trudy saw that Fabian wasn't home and started trembling. Nina recounted what Sarah had told her, making Trudy shake more, terrified.

"But there needs to be a sacrifice." Nina finished.

For a second, nobody moved. Then out of her sadness, Trudy stepped up.

"Come on, lovely, we have work to do." She said, taking Nina's hand.

Jasper grabbed Trudy's arm. "Are you mad, Trudy? You'll get yourself killed!" He told her, blind with a furious panic.

"It'll be OK, my love. Think of your godson." She told him, kissing him gently.

"I am, but I'm also thinking of you, Trudy. Stay here, where you're safe. Don't give yourself up." He told her.

"It's my fault he's there now, it's the least I can do for him. Just remember that, regardless of what happens to me, I love you." She said, kindly, her eyes meeting his.

He kissed her, holding her like it's the last time he ever would.

Then Nina waited just long enough for her to whisper "Goodbye, Jazz."

He whispered "I'll see you later, Trudy."

The two went up to the house, Nina in tears. She would save someone she loved at the cost of someone else she loved.

Trudy waited by the stairs while Nina said "Trudy, I'm not sure."

Nina watched for uncertainty. "Sweetheart, I promise you, it's for the best." Trudy replied certainly. "Just do it, darling."

Trudy nodded her on. Nina took a deep breath and kissed him. Fabian's body repaired and Trudy collapsed to the floor, beyond repair.

He looked at her lifeless form. "Nina, what happened? Why is- Is that Trudy?! Oh my God. Jasper's gonna flip out, if she's dead. He'd go berserk if she was returned to him in the less than perfect condition she left in."

Nina went to the collapsed body on the floor. Every bit of her was broken. No pulse, or breathing, just a very broken body.

Nina broke down in tears. "Jasper told her not to. I didn't want her to sacrifice her life. Fabian, come here."

He gave her a hug. "I'd sooner I stayed dead than see Trudy dead."

At the house, Jasper felt it that Trudy was dead. It suddenly felt like half of him had gone and he knew that it was Trudy. She'd left the world.

"No. It worked. He's alive, but it cost Trudy her life." He stated, having been close to her, but unable to get over it.

It was Amber who responded to that news. She burst into tears.

"Oh, why did you let her go? Why didn't you pin her down? I could have gone!" Then Amber was given an idea. "Right, you. You're coming with me. You and I are gonna save Trudy."

She grabbed Jasper's arm and the two went up to the house. Amber was willing to give herself for Trudy.

Amber shoved him toward the body.

"Well, go on, you idiot, kiss her. I have to see if it works. Go on!" Amber all but shoved him on her. Jasper just had to imagine life without his little Trudykins. That really forced him to it.

It was Amber who fell. Trudy's body repaired, Amber died.

Trudy wrapped her arms around Jasper and said "You absolute darling, saving me from that. What were you thinking?! Are you insane?!"

"I was thinking somebody forced me up here and made me kiss you. I knew you wouldn't want that, but she insisted."

Trudy flipped out. "WHO WAS SHE, JASPER?!"

"Amber." He told her, making Trudy burst into tears.

"Why didn't you tell her no?! Did you both get hit with a stupidity stick?! There is no way I was worth that! She had talent, promise and her whole life ahead of her."

"You have talent and promise and you have a future of your own." Jasper told her. "She was the one who made me do this. I knew that if it worked, you'd flip, but she saw it differently. She all but shoved my lips to yours. I personally think she would have, if I hadn't seen a future without you."

"Jazz, you're mental! You would have found your true love sooner or later and I bet she'd be a million times better than me." She told him.

"I'm holding her in my arms as we speak. You're the one for me, Trudy. Always."

It shocked her. He held her to him, then got a stretcher for Amber. He carried her out of there and gave her to a morgue and told them her father would be over to check the body and make arrangements for the funeral.

Meanwhile, Jasper clutched Trudy to him, cradling her.

"My beautiful angel. This is all you need. But I promise, I love you, Trudy. Always will." He whispered, tissue drying her eyes.

She leaned close and kissed his lips. Then she moved back and murmured "I love you, too, Jazz."

.

.

.

**OK, final chapter of the story. Does anyone want an epilogue? If so, I need someone to tell me what they want to see, or if you all want a sequel. Just review if you want a sequel, PM me with anything you want to see in an epilogue. Until the next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
